Search engines produce results based on search queries formulated by users. For example, if a user is viewing content and wants additional information, the user selects keywords and manually enters or pastes the keywords in an input box of a search engine. In other systems, search queries are formulated based on a scanned document, a web page, or a user's identity. Modern computing devices, however, simultaneously execute multiple application programs, each of which generates a different context.